


The Dragon's Lair

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M, Vore, i also really like the dragon AU as well, i'm no longer ashamed of posting this, leon is smart and knows human anatomy, mentions of Milo, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This wasn’t any ordinary dragon. This was a dragon-man hybrid. Dark skin, adorned with scales. Piercing icy blue eyes. Large wings perfect for flying and a thick tail for balance. Leon thought he found himself falling in love until he heard a laugh from the dragon. Then he noticed the piercing blue gaze onto him. This dragon was massively bigger than him, able to crush him like an ant.Leon now knew why no one had slain the beast.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Raileon - Relationship, dnkb, kbdn - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	The Dragon's Lair

The treacherous mountains of Galar were always a force to be reckoned with. The reason behind it was because of the dragon lurking in the mountains. Sometimes, the dragon would come down and pick off a few Wooloo from the face of the lovely grasslands or maybe a few humans. This was why the people of Galar held sacrifices every year so the dragon would stop taking more than it needed. The breeder of the ranch, Milo, tried his best to create the biggest flock of Wooloo known to man. The townspeople would provide help and assistance for him since he could no longer work as a gym leader. He had to create a constant supply of food for the dragon. However, everyone including Milo was sick of this treatment. They were sick of having to provide for a vile, hungry beast.

Therefore, the townspeople held a meeting. They selected their best warriors before deciding to send out the ultimate warrior. Their special champion of many battles, Leon Dande. The people entrusted him to slay the dragon and come back with the loot of the vicious beast. Gold coins, chalices, necklaces, rings, scales, and fangs. The people had their hopes up for their champion as they set him out at the beginning of the new month. He had only thirty days to trek to the dragon’s lair. When the thirty days were up, he knew that the dragon would come down from the mountains and ask for a sacrifice yet again.

Thus, Leon set out on his adventure. Thankfully his village had drilled the way to the cave in his head- he wouldn’t get lost through this adventure! Through thick and thin, he trekked through the rocky mountains. On many occasions during his adventure, he thought that he was about to come to his end. But he didn’t let himself falter. Instead, he pushed his limits and trekked toward the lair of the dragon. Would he let himself be defeated by the elements? No! Would he let himself be defeated by the dragon? Definitely not! Leon was prepared for the roughest battle of the century and he knew he would be able to slay this dragon.

Soon enough, Leon Dande’s adventure came to an end. He was standing at the mouth of the cavern, staring inside. Illuminated by the hole in the top of the cave, Leon looked fairly impressed. He stepped into the empty cave, starting to look around. Golden trinkets were littered all over the place, scales were shedded all about the ground, and there were even bones laying around. Leon looked a little nervous but nonetheless, he kept a stern look on his face. He tightly held onto his sword, starting to search for the beast everyone had sent him out to slay.

Noticing that his surroundings were starting to get exceedingly darker, he looked up and noticed the large dragon starting to pitch into his cave and atop the pile of trinkets. However, this wasn’t any ordinary dragon. This was a dragon-man hybrid. Dark skin, adorned with scales. Piercing icy blue eyes. Large wings perfect for flying and a thick tail for balance. Leon thought he found himself falling in love until he heard a laugh from the dragon. Then he noticed the piercing blue gaze onto him. This dragon was massively bigger than him, able to crush him like an ant. Leon now knew why no one had slain the beast.

“Looks like someone got lost? Eeh? Wait- you’re not lost. You’re here to kill me. I got it. Sooo.. here’s the part where you charge me and stab me. Got it,” the dragon laughed. He coyly smiled, his sharp fangs showing off and glistening in the light. Leon only felt himself staring as he roughly swallowed. He backed up a bit and scoffed.

“I am here to kill you. I was sent out by my village to kill you.”

“Really now? Hey- what does your village call me? I’m looking for a good name. The ones I have now are awful. Dragon-Man, Vicious, Fangs, Spikes.. eugh. I want a good name.”

Now that Leon thought of it, this dragon probably didn’t have a real name. What did he go by? It seemed like he didn’t have an actual name, did he? Leon stared for a bit before scoffing.

“Raihan. My village calls you Raihan the-”

“Raihan? Oooohooo- I like that!” Raihan eagerly laughed, deciding to show how impressed he was by tilting his head back and spitting a flame into the air. Sitting up afterward and picking up the small knight. Watching his sword fall to the ground, he looked down toward the small human and smiled. “You’re quite the specimen. Look at you,” he cooed. Flicking off Leon’s helmet, he smiled at the luscious purple locks that flowed free.

Leon started to squirm around, angrily hitting his fists against Raihan’s hand. His brow remained furrowed and his face was hot with embarrassment. Was he being flirted with? By a dragon? Biting his lip, he only kept squirming around with protest. He kicked out his legs, his golden eyes wide when Raihan had started to remove his armor.

“What are you doing?! Keep that on me- I demand you put me down!”

“What are you gonna do about it? You can’t do anything to me. You’re just a human. Another one waiting to be turned to nothing but a meal,” he softly hummed. “How about you tell me what village you live in, knight? I’ll tell them that their gorgeous, stunning knight got devoured by the great Raihan.”

Leon’s eyes were wide and then he began to panic even more. Flailing around, he let out a shriek of horror. “You won’t eat me you vile beast- you-”

“I know how you were looking at me. You don’t think I'm a vile beast. You think I'm attractive. I can’t believe you want to fuck a dragon. That’s disgusting,” Raihan cooed, leaning closer toward Leon. With a hot breath lapping around Leon’s skin, the knight cringed with disgust.

“Hhh- don’t say that-”

“What? Afraid of the truth, knight?”

“Rrh- my name is Leon! Not Knight!”

“Leon? Oooh.That’s a cute name for a cute human. I’ll be sure to be gentle with you, alright? T’was nice knowing you.. though I think I may just leave your village alone for sending such a cute knight. What village do you live in?”

If this meant sacrificing his life for his village, he would do it in a heartbeat. Though he would miss his family, he had to protect his people.

“The village closest to Hammerlocke- please- just don’t eat me. I’ll stick around and do anything for you but this-”

“Anything?”

“Anything!”

Raihan snickered smugly, unable to hide his coy grin. He licked the knight who only cringed in response. Then he smiled.

“I’ve never had live prey inside of me before. I want to know what it feels like. So if you live through this, i’ll let you out and you can tell me how it was. Alright? I’ll let you know how it feels.”

Wait- what? Leon didn’t get the chance to speak before he was popped into the dragon’s maw like a wooloo.

Sitting up in a daze, he cringed at the odor curling around his nose. He moved around for a moment, examining the fangs of the large beast. However, he wasn’t getting the chance to admire them for long. When the beast tilted his head back, Leon was bound to go down it’s throat.

Raihan kept his head tilted back as he swallowed Leon down, seeming quite pleased with the reaction. He gently rubbed his throat before pulling his hand away. It didn’t take long before he felt fists pounding on the inside of his gut wall. He could barely hear screaming and wailing on the inside. However, the dragon only laughed, laying onto his back and spreading his wings out.

“I hope you like it in there, Leon! Tell me how it is when you get out of there. That’s if you can,” he smugly grinned. Then the dragon had finally decided to close his eyes, resting for now.

All Leon knew was that he had to get out… and thankfully, he knew basic human anatomy.


End file.
